pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Castelia City, A Place of Plasma
Castelia City, A Place of Plasma is the sixth overall episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero is leaving through the northern part of the forest, where he finds a small platform with a gateway. Entering the gateway, he sees a bright LED sign that flashes on the screen: A Trainer From Nuvema Town has recently beaten both Cress and Lenora! Could this be the start of a powerful trainer? Baconator: Woo! Twainer is making the news! Broccoli: He's just that awesome! Zero: Guys, calm down! It's nothing. They do this for every trainer that beats a gym. Peaches: H-How many t-trainers beat the g-g-gyms? Zero remains quiet as his team follows behind him. They walk onto a large bridge, gaping at how long and curving it is. After what feels like at least two hours, they finally walk into the next gateway, where they walk into Castelia City. A scientist approaches them, his eyes gleaming. Scientist: Is that a Pansage? Zero: Er, yeah, why? Scientist: Recently, I discovered an area ripe with evolutionary stones. I have one that would work on Pansage, if you want it. Zero: Yeah, thanks! The scientist hands him a Leaf Stone, which Broccoli shakes his head at. Broccoli: I don't want it yet. I have a very strong move coming in a few levels. Zero shrugs, and puts it in his backpack. Zero: If you say so... After healing up his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, they begin to explore the city. They find large crowds of people, pushing their way through the streets. His Pokemon gaping at them, Zero runs to the gym, where he sees Cheren walking out. Cheren: Oh, hey Zero. I just battled Burgh! Bug-types are no problem for me, so it was beyond easy. I'm gonna keep winning like this against all of the Gym Leaders! Then I'll beat the Elite Four, and then the Champion! If I do that... Everyone will admit what a strong trainer I am.. Zero: Cheren, do you still feel like I'm better than you? We've talked about this... Cheren: I know, but still... I have to become the strongest. I have to. Cheren walks off, Zero glancing at him worriedly, as Burgh walks out of the gym. Burgh: Ah hah! Zero: Oh. It's you. The Leader who made a kid go into a forest and fight a legion of criminals, while you blocked the northern exit... Where none of them went. Burgh: Yes! And you are... Zino? Zero: It's Zero. Burgh: Right, of course! Come to challenge the Gym? Zero: Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your- Burgh: My apologies, but Team Plasma has apparently shown their faces in my city! Zero: What? Where? Frederick: Zero, I'm not sure this is a good idea... Burgh: Follow me! Celia: Protect Zero... Bad Idea, Zero... Zero: Why are you guys so against this? Mineguil: It's just... He doesn't seem quite.... Er, right in the head. The other Pokemon nod, and Zero crosses his arms. Zero: You all sound like crybabies right now. Baconator: Zero! How could you twainer? I'm your fwiend! Zero: Yeah, but you're acting like I can't defend myself! Peaches: H-He has a p-point... H-He's never f-failed us b-before, h-has he? The others mumble their agreement, and Zero smiles. Zero: Then let's go! They all run down to the most central tier, where they see Bianca crying with her head on a young girl's shoulders. Girl: Shh... Don't cry, it'll be okay... Bianca: Th-They took Munni... They took Munni! Bianca starts to cry even harder, and Burgh looks at her with sympathy. Burgh: We've got to find them. We'll rescue this young girl's Pokemon, and I'll save the day again! Zero: Er... Last I checked, I'' was the one saving the day. Burgh: Hush Zina! It's not all about you! Zero: The name's Zero, and I can't ''wait to kick your can in a battle! Burgh: Whatever! Let's just go save the Pokemon so I can be the hero again! ???: I'll help too! Zero looks at the girl appraisingly. Zero: You look kind of strong, I suppose. Who are you? ???: My name is Iris! Burgh: Iris, come on, we've gotta save the day! The two turn around, prepared to bolt off, when they see a Team Plasma Grunt who was attempting to sneak away. PG: Er... Hi there. He bolts off, and Burgh runs after him. Burgh: Zeno, follow me! Zero: THE NAME IS ZERO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! Zero runs after him, the rest of his Pokemon following in hot pursuit. Iris: I'll... I'll just be Bianca's bodyguard! Yeah! Broccoli: Zero, I'm not sure this is very smart- Zero: We've gotta take them out! We're strong enough! Frederick: Oi, would you listen to us for a second?! Zero stops, and so do all of his Pokemon. Frederick: We're not worried about just you, we're worried about us as well! You're rushing into this! How would you feel if, because of you rushing, someone dies? Zero: I...I never thought of it that way... Peaches: W-We love you Z-Zero... And w-we're j-just worried.. Zero nods, and runs after Burgh again, where they find three grunts waiting. PG: Oh... Hey. I've got an idea! How about I take the runt, so you two can show off against the strong guy? Burgh: Oh, please! Zera, take him out. Zero grunts, and engages in battle, as the other two attack Burgh. The Grunt sends out a Sandile, which Broccoli easily defeats with a Vine Whip and a Rock Smash. The Grunt sends out another Sandile, while Peaches swaps into the battle this time. The Sandile uses Assurance, dealing slightly less than a third damage, while Tackle does slightly over 1/3 damage. Zero: Keep it up! PG: Sand Attack! Sandile swipes sand at Peaches, causing it to cough and miss. Sandile then uses Torment, while Peaches brings it very near to being knocked out with another Tackle. Sandile uses Sand Tomb, which brings Peaches down below half health, while Crunch finishes off the Sandile, and Peaches grows to level 20. Peaches: I f-feel... S-Stronger. She's encased in a bright blue glow, and grows in size until she's a Watchog. Broccoli: Whoa... Peaches, you evolved! Peaches: T-This f-feels... A-Amazing! PG: Badbadbadbadbad!!! BAD FOR TEAM PLASMA! PLASBAD! BASMA! RUNNN! All three of them run into the building, while Burgh, Iris, and Bianca charge in, and Zero falls slightly behind. Inside, they see three people dressed in robes, right in front of the three Plasma Grunts they just beat. Ghetsis, the central robe-wearer, steps forward. Ghetsis: My oh my, is that Burgh? Burgh: Cut the chit chat! If you're all about liberation, why'd you steal this girl's Pokemon? Ghetsis: You poor fool... You and every other trainer has fallen under the illusion that Pokemon are being used as 'friends' and not 'tools.' Are you all familiar with the legends of Unova? Iris: Of course! That's about Reshiram and Zekrom, the two governing powers here in Unova. Originally said to be one Pokemon, they split apart due to their heroes fighting, and took sides based on that. Ghetsis: Exactly. Reshiram is the one who, of course, attempted to unite people and Pokemon in a way that was amazing. But it failed, and now we are picking up its slack, liberating all of these Pokemon. We will bring back the hero, and we will win the hearts and minds of the people! I- Er, Team Plasma- will create a world that we desire! Burgh: You all are fools! Pokemon are our friends, and they love us like we love them. If you're so intent on your goal, don't steal Pokemon and give yourselves a bad name! Ghetsis: True, we shouldn't have stolen Pokemon. Give her back her Munna. Munni floats over to Bianca, who hugs it tightly. Bianca: Munni! Yaaaay! Ghetsis: SMOKE BOMB! Smoke fills the room, and they all escape easily. Burgh: Dang it! I guess there's no helping it... Ziron, meet me at my gym and I'll give you a battle. Zero: THE NAME IS ZERO! Z-E-R-O! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! They all leave, except for Zero, who notices something on the floor. Picking it up, he realizes it's a Smoke Ball. Zero: Those dirty dogs... They've been using Smoke Balls to get away. All of Zero's Pokemon look up at him expectantly. Zero: Well... See? None of you are dead. You just have minor injuries, which you guys get all the time, and Nurse Joy heals them up. Nurse Joy: Have a good day! Zero: You too. Nurse Joy: Oh, wait, are you planning on challenging the gym? Zero: Yeah, actually. Joy: You can go to Route 4 and catch a Pokemon out there! I've heard rumors of Scraggy, Darumaka, and Sandile out there. Maybe one of them can help you? Zero: Huh, good idea. I'll go check it out, maybe train up there... Zero and his Pokemon run to the gateway, smiling with the idea of a new teammate. Frederick: Oi, maybe we'll get someone nice? Mineguil: Or a member of royalty like me? Baconator: As long as my twainer wikes them, it's fine! Zero runs out into the dark sand, where he sees a Scraggy looking at him curiously. Scraggy: What are YOU? Zero: I'm a trainer. You're gonna join me! Scraggy: Wait, what!? Zero throws a Poke Ball, and Scraggy escapes easily. Scraggy: How dare you! Zero: Dang, this guy will be harder than I expected... Scraggy: I'M A GIRL YOU JERK! Broccoli: I'll take care of this. Scraggy: Oooh, no you don't! Scraggy headbutts Broccoli hard, causing his arm to make an ominous cracking sound. Broccoli stumbles back, where he lands against Baconator, who speaks in a cold, hard voice. Baconator: Nobody hurts my fwiends. Nobody. Scraggy: H-Hey, take it easy... W-We're all friends here, r- Baconator uses Flame Charge, hitting Scraggy really hard, and Scraggy hits a rock, dazed. It attempts to use Faint Attack, but deals barely any damage. Zero throws another Poke Ball, and catches the Scraggy. Zero: What to name her...? Peaches: H-How about Sh-Sherly? Zero: Ooh, I like that... Sherly's Poke Ball teleports back to Professor Juniper's, while Zero runs back to the city to heal up his team. The episode ends as Broccoli smiles, his arm popped back into place, and the rest of the team around him. Category:Episodes